


Danvers' Deep Clean and Repairs

by beyondlogicalclarity



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondlogicalclarity/pseuds/beyondlogicalclarity
Summary: Carol is a handyman with a dick that turns Kara in to a hot mess. She wants it. Thank the stars for old apartments and the problems they can have.Rated explicit just incase.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Kara Danvers, Carol Danvers/Kara Danvers, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Danvers' Deep Clean and Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the idea of handyman Carol Danvers that infiltrated my mind days ago. You are welcome, very much.
> 
> Any mistakes or errors are of my own damn doing.

It starts with the garbage disposal being clogged by what Kara claims are “little evil food goblins" hiding in the kitchen sink.

Kara has tried with all her mighty strength and smarts of the human variety to fix it but to no reward, and Alex swears she’s too busy with work to help. Kara really thinks that Alex is lying.

As it turns out, Kara was right.

She begged and begged and _begged_ her sister to help until, finally, annoyed and exhausted, Alex exclaims loudly, “no, Kara, it’s gross!”. And really? Alex deals with dead people at her job all the freaking time. Garbage leftovers are _gross_?

So, anyway, that’s how it starts.

'It' being hiring Danvers' Deep Clean and Repairs.

The same last name not lost on her and she briefly considers asking Alex about having any relatives that has a career in being a handyman but thinks better of it because she already knows all about Alex’s family.

She sets up a day and time and hopes that the five stars and four hundred reviews aren’t a load of crock.

\----

Her name is Carol.

Carol shows up fifteen minutes prior to the original appointment time with a toolbox and a smile. Kara hates how the bi-girl side of her screams in utter bewilderment at someone’s hot status.

Kara lets her in and as Carol takes off her brown leather jacket, Alex comes out of the bathroom with an equally surprised, “Holy shit, Batman. She’s _hot_.”

Kara shushes Alex immediately. To be fair, Alex did try to whisper but had been too astounded by Carol’s appearance that it came out too loud in her excitement.

By the smirk on Carol’s face, she heard anyway.

“You’re hot yourself…” Carol trails off here with a curiosity for her name.

“Alex,” Alex introduces herself, smile wide and hand taking Carol’s quickly to shake, “My name’s Alex.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Carol replies, kindly.

“Alex is married!”

“Kara!”

Alex shoves Kara’s shoulder at her outburst.

Carol laughs at the entire situation, gathering her toolbox. “I guess I’ll be getting to work,” Carol says, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

Alex leaves to attend a work crisis, leaving Kara alone with Carol.

\----

Apparently, Kara’s apartment is having some sort of mental breakdown because right behind Alex, Carol’s number is the most contacted.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were breaking things on purpose,” Carol says one day with a wink and teasing smile.

It isn’t true, but Kara can’t deny the tingling in her lower region at Carol’s smile and muscular arms and well, just her overall hotness. 

\----

Kara learns quite a bit about Carol over the weeks.

She likes drunken karaoke, too. Her favorite colors are blue, yellow and red. Her biological family was never a big fan of hers and she was never really a fan of them either. She loves cats and motorcycles and women. The family she claims belongs to Maria and Monica Rambeau. She wanted to be in the U.S. Airforce and succeeded but was forced to leave due to an accident that took away a lot of her memories.

\----

Kara is watching the Lilo and Stitch series on Disney Plus, stuffing her face with pizza and wings and garlic cheese bread, on the day Carol fixes the flushing problem in the bathroom.

Carol laughs at the devoured food and Kara’s stuffed cheeks that make her look like a chipmunk.

That’s the same day Carol starts calling her Reuben – the alien that loves sandwiches on the show.

Kara blushes.

Carol notices.

\----

Carol has a dick.

Kara only knows this because she comes home early from work one day – a day that Carol was working in the house- to an empty living room and kitchen. Carol’s things still out on display. Curious, Kara walks down the hall and notices a light coming from the bathroom, but no noise.

When Kara arrives at the half opened door, a gap is bitten back as she witnesses Carol Danvers with her hand around her dick. Suddenly, Kara registers its movement and realizes that as Carol's hand goes faster that she is most definitely jacking off in a bathroom that isn’t her own. Kara doesn’t mean to perv, really, but she’s frozen still and transfixed on Carol’s movements.

James and Barry used to jerk off in front of her and the warmth bubbling and spreading in her groin didn’t get nearly as intense with them as right now.

Carol grunts roughly, snapping Kara out of her daze and thoughts. Kara gathers control over her body and bolts as fast and quietly as she can back down the hall before Carol finishes or notices her.

If Carol notices Kara’s blush after she comes out of the bathroom in surprise to her company, she doesn’t mention it and gets right back to work.

\----

A week later, Kara calls Carol again.

“What did you ruin this time?”

“I take full offense,” Kara exclaims, continuing with, “Do you deep clean carpets?”

Kara can’t see it, but there’s a smirk on Carol’s face and a teasing comment on the tip of her tongue.

\----

Kara can’t get the image of Carol’s penis out of her head. It looks larger than her past boyfriends and less disgusting, more appealing. Carol keeps it trimmed down there. That doesn’t surprise Kara. She noticed earlier on that Carol is a really clean person when she’s not under a sink working on the pipes with who knows what combination of food grossly clogging it.

 _Anyway_ , Carol’s cock haunts Kara practically all day. When she wakes up, at work, during showering, awkwardly during game night and _especially_ at night.

Kara is a well grown, independent woman who has no shame on the idea and action of masturbation. She’s not a prude. She’s awkward and James always used to say it was cute which made her feel better. She just likes to keep her sexual life private. Not only for her, but for her partner as well. What if something embarrassing happened? Nobody wants to be ratted on like that. It could really hurt somebody. So, she always, _always_ tells her sister’s fiancée, Sam Arias , no when she begs for the details and channeled Alex’s glare so hard when Winn tried to ask about her sex life once. _Only_ once.

So, yes, Kara masturbates each night to the images of Carol doing wonderful, _wonderful_ things to her. She hasn’t made herself come as fast playing with herself as she does thinking of Carol and that fucking cock she has the desire of to fuck.

\----

Kara doesn’t understand the pang in her chest when Carol comes in one day with a tuxedo on. Her hair is slicked back and pulled into a nice, subtle bun that works well with the light makeup she applied to her face.

Carol must have been on a date. The simple idea doesn’t sit right with Kara. The feeling freaks her out because she thought all she wanted is the cock, but there are butterflies dying in her stomach and she’s so sad.

Maybe the date was already done. Maybe the date was boring or terrible and Carol couldn’t wait for an excuse out of there. Maybe Carol seen Kara’s name flash across her phone screen and, wishing that the date had been with her, jumped at the opportunity to once again occupy Kara’s space and bond with her. Maybe it wasn’t even a date at all. Charities are a thing.

  
Anyway, Carol is walking in her apartment, stain cleaner in one hand and the other throwing her tux jacket across the back of a chair. It’s close to eleven at night, but it’s Carol and she likes to get things done, especially in very loyal ways.

  
“You look nice,” Kara says, softly and with meaning.

  
Carol looks up with another one of those dazzling smiles that stir Kara into adoration. “I’d hope so, but I’ve seen better.”

Kara is in her cartoon pizza covered nightwear and it’s most certainly not the sexiest item of clothing she’s worn in her lifetime, but she _swears_ Carol looks her up and down before smirking and setting up her station.

\----

Kara admits she does it on purpose.

She’s naked and horny and there’s a perfect eligible being in the very next room.

Throughout her shower, Kara comes up with an elaborate plan to seduce Carol Danvers. It doesn’t take long to start sabotaging the showerhead, but something goes wrong and suddenly it drops to the ground and water is gushing fast and hard out of the pipe. Kara falls back, out of the tub, ripping the shower curtain down with her.

It hurts. The fall. Kara screams out in panicked pain.

Footsteps are heard running down the hall and then knocks are being pounded on the bathroom door. “Kara?” Carol says, continuing with, “Are you okay?"

Define okay. Kara may be over confident on this one, Carol’s probably going to laugh at the mess being caused and there are most likely bruises forming as Kara goes over all of this in her head. Is this the definition of okay?

“Help,” Kara calls out, because the water is still pouring out and she is still very much naked on the ground. The door may or may not be unlocked on purpose.

Carol comes in at the consent and analyzes the situation in two seconds before springing into action and rushing to shut off the water. She doesn’t turn directly to Kara after, instead moves towards the blue and red towel she must have seen earlier. After is when Kara is graced with Carol’s attention, but Carol is just as respectful as she is professional and hella sexy, because she doesn’t look away from Kara’s face and, honestly, it’s very disappointing.

Kara accepts her favorite towel and holds it to her body as Carol offers a hand to help her up and she accepts that, too. She notes the callouses on her hand and the areas where they are not. Those areas are soft. Carol has a firm grip and Kara watches her bicep flex as her strength pulls Kara up.

That doesn’t help Kara with her horniness. It just ends up growing and sexual frustration isn’t a good look for anyone. She’s about to make the next move, but Carol disappears out the bathroom door and back down the hall.

Kara doesn’t know what exactly makes her take off after her – confidence, panic – yet, she does it anyway as if her legs have a mind of its own. Kara suspects her sexual arousal is responsible for this.

“I'll run to the store for another one,” Carol says, already reaching for her leather jacket and keys.

“Carol, wait. That’s not – ” Kara cut herself off, erupt and frustrated at her own stupid plan.

“What is it?”

“That’s not what I was hoping you would do,” Kara admits softly, biting her bottom lip and looking upbeat Carol from underneath long eyelashes.

“What else option was there?” Carol asks, confused and slightly concerned. Her full attention is solely on Kara now.

Giving it another go, Kara bites her lip and drops her towel. This is ridiculous and she’s nervous, so close to being in the edge of embarrassment.

“ _Oh_.”

Carol smirks, noticeably.

They collide a little harshly. Well, Carol collides into Kara, instantly lifting her off the ground and in three solid strides, lands on top of her on the couch.

Her lips are slightly chapped and, when it is introduced, Kara can taste the sweet lemon tea on her tongue. Kara moans at the taste – she makes good sweet tea.

They stay kissing for moments, Carol becoming hard in her jeans and starting a slow roll, hitting Kara’s clit through her own jeans. They moan simultaneously. Then it becomes like a race for Carol to rake Kara’s shirt up and off. Her braw follows directly after.

“Well, fuck,” Carol says, breathlessly, running her fingers over Kara’s abdomen and up along her breasts. “I knew you were hot, but you’re killing me here.”

“I think I have a better idea what you could do with your time instead of dying,” Kara tries to flirt and she thinks it actually works, because Carol laughs before leaning down and covering her entire upper body with hit, openmouthed kisses.

\----

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara pants, a hand gripped in Carol’s hair and the other on her on breast, twisting and flicking her own nipple. They’re just as sensitive as her clit. Carol had paid much, _much_ attention to them throughout their fucking.

Carol is a professional with more than just repairs. She does things with her tongue that Kara didn’t even know was a thing. She is so good fucking Kara with her tongue and fingers and dick. So good that Kara came six times in almost an hour.

Curling her fingers up, Carol roughly hits Kara’s g-spot and sucks her clit in her mouth, dancing her tongue over it.

Make that seven orgasms for Kara.

Kara convulsed, pulling at Carol’s hair and briefly concerns herself with the idea of accidentally suffocating the sexy woman when her legs pull her face even closer. It doesn’t last long. Kara collapses back onto the bed and Carol is crawling up her body, tongue licking and teeth nibbling all along the way.

Carol smiles, pecking her lips. “Hey.”

"Hey,” Kara giggles out her reply, breathlessly.

"Ready for the encore?” Carl smirks, tip of her dick already lined up, waiting for consent.

Her arms flex as she holds herself up and Kara doesn’t resist running her hands along them as she nods out her answer.

Carol isn’t super huge, but she isn’t average either. Her dick is about eight inches long with a thick girth and Kara’s eyes roll to the back of her head when Carol enters her in one smooth motion.

Waiting for Kara to relax around her cock, Carol takes it upon herself to kiss any reachable skin to sooth her. Kara is beautiful like this – she’s always beautiful, for the record – neck arched and exposed, tits free and covered in hickeys. She’s intoxicating, really. Pants and moans are music to Carol’s ears.

" _Please_ , Captain,” Kara says, opening her eyes, wrapping those long legs around Carol’s hips to pull her closer.

Carol basically growls at the nickname, doing exactly what is being begged for. She likes being called superior names during sexual interactions. Kara saying them makes it all just a tad bit hotter.

Pulling back to only the tip, Carol slams back in and Kara almost screams out her moan, back arching in pure pleasure. Carol keeps doing that, adding some hip rolling, for several moments before her arms start to wobble – paying more attention to the pleasure of Kara’s tight, warm walls and less on holding herself up. She lowers herself down onto her elbows, and Kara spread her legs out far for a better angle.

Carol moves to short, but still hard thrusts and Kara claws at her very muscular back. Carol is good and Kara wants so much more. Harder. Faster. _Deeper_.

Apparently, Carol wants that too.

Carol suddenly exits her body, tapping the side of her thigh firm and fast. “Turn around,” she says, her eyes are black and pleading at this point and, normally, Kara doesn’t like positions where she can’t see her partners face, but this is Carol and, fuck, if she isn’t the best and most handsome Kara has ever brought to bed.

Doing as told, Kara turns onto her hand and knees, earning herself a long, guttural groan from Carol.

Carol slaps her ass once, gets a pleased moan from Kara and does it again. Lining up at Kara’s entrance again, Carol thrusts forward. She picks up her pace and, damn, Kara very much likes this position right now.   
Carol is bottomed out with each thrust, hitting Kara’s g-spot each time. Kara isn’t going to make it much longer. Carol is way too good at fucking for someone to last long. 

Her thrusts are precise, but she doesn’t mind letting be wild. Her firm to hard to soft to hard again thrusts are well aimed and performed 

It happens the moment Carol takes one of Kara’s knees and spreads it flat down on the bed. Kara had never been hit from this direction before and it feels _fucking fantastic_. It’s the deepest, fullest position a cock has been inside of her. Judging by the way Carol chokes out her moan, this is her first time in this position, too.

Kara thanks the stars for flexibility and cums so hard that Carol has to hold her down from trashing and accidentally hitting Carol roughly. It just makes her cum even harder. Then something builds up as Carol keeps thrusting, chasing her own orgasm and letting Kara rise out the aftershocks. It’s big and unfamiliar and Kara thinks she might have to pee and then, suddenly, she _screams out_ in absolute pleasure as she quiets all over her intimate partner.

Make that nine orgasms.

That seems to do the trick for Carol because she spills her cum deep and heavy inside Kara, screaming just as loud as she did. Kara lays collapsed on the bed and Carol sits up, allowing Kara to breath easier and better, but she doesn’t pull out and Kara can feel her dick erecting inside her.

“ _Again_. Already?” Kara asks incredibly, panting heavily as she makes a move to turn around and Carol finally removes herself to allow her to do so. Looking down, Carol’s cock is standing up, wet and proudly.

“What can I say? I have badass stamina and an incredibly sexy woman underneath me.”

“That works,” Kara says, catching the last of her breath and shoving Carol onto her back.

Make it ten orgasms and a _very, very_ happy Kara and Carol Danvers.

\----

Carol cracks jokes each time a pipe needs fixed, or Kara spills wine all over the floor ( _again_ ) and Carol snickers, before, eventually, her apartment starts to remain well kept and newly installed in places. It means Carol doesn’t have an excuse to come around anymore, except she actually does.

At least, that’s what she tells Kara when she shows up with two fully loaded pizzas and a request to start binge watching through the Marvel side of Disney Plus, because, “I honestly can’t believe you haven’t even _tried_ to watch any of the movies”.

Kara smiles, full and beautiful, at her and goes to grab the plates and wine. “Because, obviously, DC is the better franchise,” Kara teases back, amused and yet serious.

Carol grimaces as she sets up the pizzas on the coffee table and gets to work on entering the Marvel world. “I’ll let your wrong choice pass this time because you’re cute and I like you, and comprise on saying the Marvel movie franchise is far better than DC’s. No actual comics in comparison here.”

Kara laughs, chewing on her bottom lip with false consideration, before saying, “I’ll let your wrong choice pass this time because you’re hot and I like you, and that is all.”

“Hot, huh?”

Kara rolls her eyes at Carol’s mind zeroing on that specific part and bumps their shoulders together playfully as she sits down.

"So, what are we starting with?”

They make it through three movies before Carol’s hand disappears inside Kara’s underwear and the Marvel Franchise is forgotten.

\----

They still spend so much time together that Kara almost wants to ask if they’re dating. It feels like they’re dating. She has a list of all the reasons she has come to this conclusion that truly may be happening.

_**The ‘Carol Might Be My Girlfriend’ List:** _

_**• They have spent so much time together that Kara can’t remember a time when she didn’t see Carol at some point during the day.** _

_**• Carol likes to sleep with the window open, the ceiling fan on, and a giant comforter covering about half of her body while she sleeps in a muscle tank top and loose boxers. Kara only knows this because Carol can’t seem to leave on the nights she spends with Kara and Kara just quickly adjusted to Carol spooning her from behind on those nights with no hesitation or unwanting reasons.** _

_**• Carol has a toothbrush in the holder right beside Kara’s.** _

_**• Kara has an urge to hold Carol’s hand all the darn time.** _

_**• Carol lets her.** _

_**• Kara happens to glance over at exactly the same time that Carol deletes her dating app profile.** _

_**• It’s Carol she gets out of bed for to make a lunch for her on the days she works.** _

_**• It’s Kara that has Carol brining by large orders of food and some tiny little gift – a single lily, a batman keychain – that she somehow knows will make Kara light and look at her with something so close to a word that rhymes with dove.** _

_**• Alex asks if they’re dating.** _

_**• Sam and Ruby ask if they are dating.** _

_**• Lucy just assumes they are dating.** _

**_• Winn and James blush at the very topic and awkwardly clear their throats_ _or stumble out a few agreements on their friends curiosity._**

So, Kara is almost certain that the following list is accurate and logical evidence that Carol and her are in fact dating, but Kara doesn’t even get the chance to ask when she builds up enough courage to confront Carol.

\----

“What’s wrong?”

Carol comes home – it feels like Carol’s home; _their_ home – with a look too uncharacteristic of her and Kara feels something awful settle in her gut.

There’s a smudge of grease on her cheek.

That’s when Kara knows her gut is right. Carol always cleans up after working and after sex and after anything really.

“I’m afraid I won’t be your repairer anymore. I’m moving back to Louisiana to help out Maria for awhile.”

Oh.

Kara has been so wrapped up in how she feels for Carol and how Carol acts like she feels for her that she forgot one single detail that denies any following truths in her list and in her heart – Carol always has Maria.

Not in the romantic way. At least, not in a long time, but she remembers stories spilling from Carol’s lips about Georgia and a little girl named Monica and her mother Maria. She remembers the night Carol showed up in a tux to clean her carpet that it was Maria that was out with her. They were catching up, Carol told her, but the handsome way Carol looked that night told Kara a lot more than Carol did.

“ _Is_ it just for awhile?”

Kara’s stare is intense and Carol looks away before looking back, sad smile on her face and “I'm sorry” on her lips.

Reaching up, Kara wipes the smudge of grease off Carol’s stunning face. She smiles just as sad. “Don’t be. Is it okay to admit that I’m going to miss you?”

“I’ll miss you, too, Reuben.”

Carol goes in for the hug and Kara meets it full heartedly, squeezing for a long moment. They pull back, but Kara’s hands stay planted on those troubling strong arms; letting go of them would tear her in two in this moment.

“Could you stay one more night? I’m used to your body heat.”

“I’m used to your morning breath.”

It’s another infamous Carol Danvers joke and it might not have the same teasing tone around it, but they both huffed out tiny little laughs anyway.

Carol stays for one more night.

In the morning, while Kara is still “sleeping", Carol plants a firm kiss to the little scar on her forehead.

\----

And then Carol is gone.

And Kara opens her eyes to that damn brown leather jacket laid out neatly on the empty side of the bed.

\----

Months after Carol is gone, it starts with Kara having a technology problem with her laptop of five years. Sam gives her a number of a good friend. Her name is Lena Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to comment and/or kudo this. It makes the artists happy. 🙂.


End file.
